El Retorno De Keef
by Hambo4
Summary: Keef vuelve, y esta vez con un plan para recuperar a su "mejor amigo" ZIM.


Escondido tras un árbol, Dib toma nota mientras mira como juegan los niños.

DIB: Sujeto Woozly, posible hombre lobo … Hey !

DIB es súbitamente salpicado con un liquido azul. Se da la vuelta y ve a ZIM sosteniendo un frasco vacio.

ZIM: Hah!, prepárate para el finl, Dib ! Acabas de ser salpicado con mi mas diabólica creación !

DIB: (Aterrado) Aaargh! Esto Quema !, me estoy derritiendo !

ZIM: (Confundido) Espera … no te estas derritiendo

DIB: (Aliviado) Ah si, si. ¿Entonces que es lo que hace esta cosa?

ZIM: (Sonríe maliciosamente) Hace que no te sientas feliz de explotar, MUAHAHAHAHAHA !

DIB: Pero nunca me sentí tan feliz, teniendo en cuenta que estoy cubierto de goma.

ZIM mira el frasco vació y luego a DIB

ZIM: Tal vez ganaste la guerra, Dib, pero no has gando la … la cosa que es mas grande que la guerra. Creare mas de esto y te lo tirare cuando estes feliz !

DIB: Estaré feliz cuando seas destruido !

ZIM: (Frustrado) Nunca !, Nuncaaaaa ! AAAAGH !

ZIM tropieza. Dib sonríe, se da la vuelta y se topa con Keef a solo unos centímetros de el.

KEEF: Wow, Dib eres tan afortunado de ser amigo de ZIM !, yo fui su amigo una vez. Esos fueron los dias mas felices de mi vida !

DIB: ¿Amigos?, bueno en realidad …

KEEF: (Soñando) ¿No es el mejor?!

DIB: Mira Keef … (parece tener una idea) Sabes que, ZIM es el mejor. Y yo tengo algo que lo hara realmente feliz. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

KEEF: ¿Puedo? Si lo hago feliz, puede que incluso Zim me deje juntarme con el sin tener que quitarme mis órganos de nuevo.

DIB: Genial !, ahora, esto es lo que debes hacer!, solo toma este Dispositivo Cerebral y ponlo en la cabeza de ZIM, Fácil !. ZIM ama que hagan eso por el.

KEEF suelta un agudo chillido de alegría y toma el Dispositivo Cerebral. Corre a espaldas de ZIM y accidentalmente coloca el Dispositivo Cerebral en su trasero.

KEEF: Hey amigo, ¿como ha pasado el tiempo eh ?

ZIM se quita el dispositivo y mira a KEEF, quien solo sonríe. ZIM ve a DIB escondido en la distancia.

Aun escondido, Dib es sorprendido por Keef quien se lanza sobre el mientras ZIM adosa el dispositivo Cerebral a la cabeza DIB, quien corren en circulos gritando.

DIB: Argh! Mi cerebro … se derrite !

ZIM rie y se va.

KEEF: Mira !, el realmente es feliz !

KEFF arrastra a Dib

INTERIOR DE LA CASA DE DIB - MAS TARDE ESE DIA

DIB entra con un vendaje en la cabeza. Para cuando ve a GAZ, Membrana y Keef mirando TV. Solo Keef nota la llega de DIB.

KEEF: (Dirigiéndose a Gaz) Mira !, alli esta mi amigo DIB !

GAZ gruñe. DIB empuja a Keef a un costado.

DIB: KEEF?! Um ... no creo que nuestra amistad funcione, mejor ve a casa.

KEEF: Oh, muy bien DIB. Lo entiendo

DIB suspira de alivio y se dirige a su habitación.

INTERIOR DE LA HABITACION DE DIB:

DIB enciende la luz y se asusta al ver a Keef sentado en una nueva segunda cama al lado de la suya. La habitación de DIB ha sido transformada en un lugar alegre y feliz. Keef se sienta en su cama y lee unos comics. DIB luce furioso

KEEF: Bienvenido a tu nueva habitación DIB !, todas esas cosas lúgubres y oscuras te ponían muy triste.

DIB: Que demo...! Keef que has hecho ?!

KEEF: Aww ... Alguien que yo conosco esta moleeeestoooo!. Ve a descansar DIB, asi podremos jugar con ZIM mañana.

DIB: ZIM y yo no somos amigos Keef ! No seria su amigo ni aunque fuera la ultima persona de la Tierra. El nisiquiera es humano !

DIG lanza a Keef por la ventana y arranca violentamente todos los posters alegres que Keef puso en la pared.

EXTERIOR DE LA CASA DE DIB

KEEF: (Shokeado) Weeeee! ¿ZIM y DIB no son amigos?, los volvere amigos y seran muy felices. Me querran mas !

EXTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM - DE NOCHE

GIR esta sentado en el patio, comiendo patas de pescado. KEEF camina por la calle y ve a GIR.

KEEF: Hey, GIR!

Los ojos de GIR se iluminan al ver a KEEF, soltando un alarido de felicidad.

KEEF: Yo tambien te extrañe mucho!, te necesito para algo muy importante GIR. Tienes que decirle a ZIM que invite a DIB a cenar.

GIR sostiene su cabeza con las manos y suelta un alarmante grito de desperacion.

KEEF: Pero GIR, eso haria muy feliz a ZIM, y tu quieras que ZIM sea feliz ¿no?

GIR reboza de alegria y grita como nunca. Le da a KEEF unos golpes de loco y corre hacia su casa.

INTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM, SALA DE ESTAR - ESA NOCHE

ZIM: (dirijiendose a GIR) Invitar a nuestro peor enemigo a la base?! Invitarlo para almorzar?!

GIR: Pero el es muy agradable. Solo debes darle una oportunidad, y abrir su cabeza para dormir en una pequeña cama calentita.

ZIM: Que?!. Mira, NO. Invitar a DIB aqui es ... es una locura, incluso para ti.

GIR se encoje de hombros y se va caminando. ZIM lo mira sospechosamente.

Mientras tanto KEEF mira por la ventana de ZIM, parece aver escuchando toda la conversacion que tubo con GIR.

KEEF: (piensa) Hmm ... Tendre que pensar en algo mas.

[UNA SERIE DE ESCENAS SE SUCEDEN EN FORMA DE MONTAJE]

PRIMERA ESCENA: EXTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM

KEEF sostiene unos cuantos globos y toca el timbre de ZIM. ZIM habre la puerta y ve a KEEF con los globos y una esquela que dise "De DIB para ZIM", ZIM toma una Bomba de Vacio y succiona todo el aire de los globos, usandolo para volar a KEEF.

SEGUNDA ESCENA: BAÑO DE LA CASA DE DIB

DIB se levanta y se dirije al baño, toma su cepillo de dientes y ve a ZIM en el espejo del baño, se asusta y cae dentro del inodoro. Gira su cabeza y nota que no era ZIM, sino una imagen de carton con una inscripcion que dise "Estoy seguro que esto te gustara", DIB deja la figura de carton y mira por la ventana del baño como KEEF corre entre los arbustos escondiendose y riendo felizmente.

TERCERA ESCENA: PASILLOS DE LA ESKUELA

ZIM y DIB se miran furiosos mientras caminan en direcciones opuestas. Repentinamente y sin explicacion chocan el uno con el otro, quedando pegados. Los demas niños comienzan a reirse de ellos, mientras KEEF camina hacia alli y sonrrie. DIB y ZIM miran dentro de sus mochilas y encuentran cientos de imanes, se miran confundidos y van tras KEEF.

[FIN DEL MONTAJE]

TECHO DE LA CASA DE DIB - DE NOCHE

DIB mira a travez de un telescopio. Ve un hermoso y calmado planeta distante,baja un poco el telescopio y ve a KEEF acercándose a la casa de DIB (acompañado por una musica aterradora). DIB entra en panico y toma su laptop.

DIB: (Hablando con sigo mismo) Oh no Keef, nunca te asercaras a mi casa. El sistema de seguridad esta activado y ...

DIB gira lentamente y ve a Keef sosteniendo un megaphono (aun asi sigue gritando como si no lo tubiera)

DIB: Ahhhh!

KEEF: Hola amigo ! Tengo nuevas noticas para ti DIB ... (baja la voz) noticias secretas.

DIB: ¿Saben tus padres que estas aqui?

KEEF. Si, no importa, mis noticias son sobre ZIM.

DIB: Si, el es un muchacho exelente lo se.

KEEF: Es cierto pero, la noticia es que el esta listo para hablar contigo. Quiere admitir que es fantasma o lo que sea.

DIB: Si claro ... ¿Enserio?

KEEF: Si seguro que lo hara. El realmente desea contarte la verdad pero ... ¿realmente deseas escucharla?

DIB: Si. si lo deseo.

KEEF: Bien, ZIM te vera mañana a las 7:00 en McMeaties

DIB: ¿El McMeaties de Maple?

KEEF: No

DIB: ¿El que esta en Haverford?

KEEF: Uh-uh

DIB: ¿El que esta en Greenbush?

KEEF: NO. (rie) Esto es divertido !

DIB: No!, no lo es KEEF, no tiene nada de divertido !. Cual McMeaties?!

KEEF: El otro que hay en Maple.

DIB: Bien.

DIB se da la vuelta y toma su laptop, presiona unos botones y una gigantesca pinza mecanica atrapa a KEEF lanzandolo fuera de la ciudad.

KEEF: (mientras vuela) Nos vemos amigo!

DIB usa su laptop para marcar un numero.

INTERIOR DEL MCMEATYS - LA NOCHE SIGUIENTE

DIB entra y ve a ZIM algo molesto sentado en una mesa. DIB camina hacia el. GIR esta sentando en el hombro de ZIM comiendo comida desde su cabeza. DIB se sienta, ambos rivales estan sentados frente a frente, todo se vuelve oscuro a su alrededor. Solo se puede escuchar el sonido de GIR masticando.

ZIM: Asi que, aqui estamos.

DIB: See. Keef dijo que querias contarme algo.

ZIM: Si, asi es.

DIB: Cielos Keef es simplemente genial !

ZIM: Siii, vaya que sii ... Entonces, si soy un extraterrestre DIB.

DIB: Hmm ... Si lo sabia. Bueno, gracias por contarmelo. Ahora podremos ser amigos para siempre.

DIB y ZIM estrechan sus manos.

KEEF: Lo logre !, ahora son amigos ! YAY!

DIB: Eso es cierto

ZIM: Claro que lo somos

KEEF: Lo sabia! Ahora podremos ser los mejores amigos, pasar tiempo juntos, e incluso rentar un apartamento en la ciudad, tener un auto de 3 ruedas y comprar pijamas con piesitos y ...

DIB: (Repentinamente Frenetico) Oh no! Pijamas con piesitos ! ZIM! El plan ahora !

ZIM le arroja a Keef un contenedor con Goma de la felicidad (la misma que uso en DIB al principio del capitulo).

ZIM: AHAAA!

ZIM salpica a KEEF con el liquido azul. No pasa nada.

KEEF: ... y bueno correr hasta marearnos, arreglar maquinas fotocopiadoras, ahh y tambien podriamos (el dialogo se extiende).

DIB: (Irritado) Parece que no funciono

ZIM: (Igualmene Irritado) Aun no debe estar lo suficientemente feliz. Debemos hacerlo mas feliz.

DIB: (Enojado) Te refieres a ... ?

ZIM: (Mucho mas enojado y lleno de odio) Siii ...

ZIM se para lentamente y DIB comienza a jugar el juego de las manos y van repitiendo distintas rimas, la escena es patetica.

KEEF: Oh Wow! Miren eso ! Son aun mejores amigos de lo que pense ! Wow !

DIB: (frustrado) Aun no estalla!

ZIM: Bien tendremos que hacer mas.

ZIM y DIB se toman de las manos y hacen una ronda al rededor de KEEF.

DIB: ZIM, eres el mejor amigo que podria tener, con tu inteligencia ... armas y tu inconfundible sentido de la ... maldad.

ZIM: Gracias amigo DIB. Eres una pila de amistad e increible ejemplo de niño humano.

KEEF sonrrie cada vez mas y empieza a sacudirse. ZIM y DIB giran mas rapido y parecen cada vez mas alegres, mientras KEEF continua sacudiendose. Finalmente ZIM y DIB se abrasan.

KEEF estalla como un globo, todo el restaurante se conmosiona, aunque despues de tanto ruido, KEEF parece vivo.

KEEF: Todos tranquilos, estoy bien.

KEEF se va.

ZIM y DIB siguen abrasados, esperan a que KEEF se aleje y se sueltan totalmente asqueados.

ZIM: Bueno ... Creo que no lo veremos por al menos un par de semanas.

ZIM y DIB salen del restaurante. GIR sigue en la cabeza de ZIM.

EXTERIOR DE MCMEATYS:

DIB: Hey, que eres un extraterrestre!

DIB saca un pequeña minicamara.

DIB: (Repentinamente malvado) Lo grabe todo !

ZIM: AGH! Tambien en el abrazo ?!

DIB: abrazo? abrazo? Ahhhh!

DIB mira la camara horrorizado. Lanza la camara al suelo y la empiesa a golpear salvajemente. ZIM aprovecha la oportunidad para patear a DIB en el trasero. ZIM corre y DIB lo persigue furioso.

FIN


End file.
